kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
William T. Spears
|obraz = William T. Spears.png |kanji = ウィリアム・T・スピアーズ |rōmaji = Uiriamu T. Supiāzu |alias = Suit |rasa = Mroczny Żniwiarz |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = 183 cm |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = Nadzorca Zarządu Kontroli Żniwiarzy |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 3, Rozdział 12 |anime = Odcinek 6 |gra wideo = |seiyū = Noriaki Sugiyama }} William T. Spears (jap. ウィリアム・T・スピアーズ Uiriamu T. Supiāzu) – Mroczny Żniwiarz odpowiedzialny za nadzorowanie Zarządu Kontroli ŻniwiarzyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 12, str. 20. Był przez krótki czas częścią Cyrku Noah's Ark, gdzie znany był pod pseudonimem Suit (jap. スーツ Sūtsu). Wygląd William jest wysokim mężczyzną z krótkimi, starannie zaczesanymi, czarnymi włosami i żółto-zielonymi oczami. Nosi okulary w prostokątnych oprawkach, które są ozdobione czterema liniami na każdym zauszniku. Jest często ubrany w ciemny garnitur, krawat, czarne rękawiczki i pantofle. thumb|130px|left|[[Kosa Śmierci Williama.]] Kosą Śmierci Williama jest sekator, rodzaj narzędzia ogrodniczego, o monotonnym kolorze; jest to w istocie długi metalowy pręt z jednym sekatorem na każdym z końców. W anime ma dwa odcienie, przednia część jest srebrna, a tylna połowa jest czarna, kosa jest sterowana za pomocą uchwytu, który jest zamocowany w połowie trzonu. Osobowość William jest na ogół spokojny i beznamiętny. Rzadko jest uśmiechnięty i zadowolony, jako że tylko sądzi Cinematic Records przy zbieraniu duszy. W odniesieniu do swojej pracy, jest on wymagający, bardzo oddany i dokładnie przestrzega zasad. On nie odnosi się uprzejmie do osób, które powodują problemy lub tworzą więcej pracy dla niego, szczególnie jeśli zmuszają go do przeprosin za ich działania. William nie ma oporów przed zadawaniem obrażeń innym, jak pokazano, gdy skoczył z dachu na głowę Grella Sutcliffa, i kiedy kilkukrotnie używał swojej Kosy Śmierci, by zaatakować Sebastiana Michaelisa. Streszczenie mangi Jack the Ripper Arc thumb|150px|William przychodzi [[Grell Sutcliff|Grellowi na ratunek.]] Kiedy Grell Sutcliff znalazł się w skrajnie niebezpiecznym położeniu, William udaremnił Sebastianowi Michaelisowi zabicie goManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 12, str. 18-19. Zeskakuje z dachu budynku lądując na głowie Grella i wymienia listę wszystkich zasad, które zostały przez niego złamane. Następnie kłania się i przeprasza Sebastiana za czyny Grella i daje mu swoją wizytówkę. Zaraz potem wyraża swoją szczerą niechęć względem demona, którego uważa za szkodnika. William dodaje, że demon związany kontraktem z człowiekiem jest nieco lepszy niż inneManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 12, str. 20-23. Następnie William odwraca się i odchodzi ciągnąc Grella za sobą za włosy narzekając na brak pracowników. Wtedy Sebastian rzuca w jego głowę Kosę Śmierci Grella, którą ten z łatwością łapie w dwa palce. Sebastian uśmiechem mówi, że zapomniał tego. W odpowiedzi William dziękuje mu, a potem odchodzi z GrellemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 12, str. 24-26. Circus Arc Gdy Sebastian, który został członkiem drugiego szczebla Cyrku Noah's Ark, wykazał się wyjątkowymi umiejętnościami w namiocie do ćwiczeń, Dagger zabrał ich i przedstawił równie utalentowanemu nowicjuszowi – „Suitowi”, którym okazuje się być William. Kiedy William nazywa Sebastian „demonem” i wspomina o „Mrocznych Żniwiarzach”, wszyscy są początkowo zaskoczeni. Na szczęście Dagger dochodzi do wniosku, że William żartuje i jest „prawdziwym fanem okultyzmu”. Jednakże Williama nie bawi zdanie Daggera i zapewnia, że nigdy nie żartujeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 26, str. 18-24. Gdy Dagger następnie odciąga Ciela, aby z nim ćwiczyć, Sebastian podchodzi do Williama i prosi o rozmowę na zewnątrz namiotu ciągnąc go za rękę. Widząc to Dagger mylnie stwierdza, że już się zaprzyjaźnili. Na zewnątrz William ujawnia, że znalazł się tu, aby przygotować się do zebrania wielu dusz z okolicy, co nazywa szczególnym przypadkiem. Sebastian oferuje mu pomoc, ale William używa swojej Kosy Śmierci, by go zaatakować. Po chwili zjawia się Ciel i mówi, że niezdolność Williama do asymilacji z ludźmi sprawia, że jest jeszcze gorszy od Grella. Urażony, William zgadza się, że ich trójka nie będzie sobie wzajemnie przeszkadzaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 26, str. 25-36. thumb|left|160px|William, jako Suit, określa zasady z [[Sebastian Michaelis|Blackiem.]] Wkrótce potem Joker i Dagger ujawniają przydziały do namiotów umieszczając Williama razem z Sebastianem, ku ich wzajemnej wrogościManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 26, str. 38-39. W namiocie William rysuje linię na ziemi z swoją Kosą i mówi Sebastianowi, aby jej nie przekraczał. Dodaje również, że w przeciwieństwie do demonów, Żniwiarze muszą spać i ostrzega Sebastiana, by nie zakłócał jego snu. Jednakże w nocy, kiedy Sebastian próbuje się wymknąć, William zatrzymuje go, gdyż nie może pozwolić, aby demon wychodził sam „bez właściciela”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 27, str. 3-4. Następnego dnia podczas występu cyrku Wendy skręciła kostkę, więc Joker w pośpiechu prosi, by Sebastian wystąpił zamiast niej, i ponieważ Peter jest za mały my go wspomagać, Dagger każe Williamowi wystąpić w zamian w parze z Sebastianem. Jego kategoryczna odmowa kontaktu z demonem prawie rujnuje ich występ, ale Sebastian jest w stanie zakończyć go chwytając Kosę WilliamaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 27, str. 27-35. Gdy Sebastian próbuje wymknąć się w nocy, na rozkaz Ciela, by odkryć prawdziwe imię Ojca, William zatrzymuje go ponownie, powtarzając, że nie może pozwolić, by ten poruszał się na własną rękę – zmusza go, aby wymyślił plan alternatywny, który pozwoliłby mu zdobyć potrzebne informacje bez opuszczania cyrkuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 28, str. 25-28. thumb|160px|William zbiera dusze z posiadłości [[Baron Kelvin|Kelvina.]] Po przybyciu Sebastiana i Ciela do posiadłości barona Kelvina i podpaleniu jej, William ogląda Cinematic Record Jokera i oznacza osąd jako zakończony w swojej książce. Do pomocy został przysłany Ronald Knox, co nie zadowoliło Williama, choć docenił, że nie przysłano tu Grella. Następnie William wyjaśnia, że przyczyną śmierci większości osób z listy jest „śmierć w płomieniach”, a ogień podłożył demon, co zaskoczyło Ronalda. Dodaje też, że w nie jest zwyczajem Sebastiana pożeranie każdej duszy, ale mimo to powinni uważać. Obaj przygotowują swoje Kosy i skaczą w ogień, by zebrać resztę duszManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 11-19. Luxury Liner Arc thumb|120px|William ratuje Greella po zatonięciu [[Campania|Campanii.]] William został wysłany przez zarząd, aby pomóc Grellowi i Ronaldowi na Campanii. Po zatonięciu liniowca William wyławia swoją Kosą Śmierci nieprzytomnych Żniwiarzy i wciąga do łodzi. Narzeka, że został wysłany, mimo że należy do innego działu i przez to nie zdąży ze swoją robotą na czas. Zły, brutalnie budzi Grella i Ronalda żądając, by wstali. Kiedy obaj odzyskali przytomność, Grell, widząc Williama, podniecony rzucił się na niego. William usuwa mu się z drogi, przez co Grell wpada z powrotem do wody. Zirytowany, William ujawnia, że został wysłany do sprzątania po nich, i karze im wrócić do zbierania dusz. Ronald mówi, że ledwo żyją, ale ten nie ustępuje i podkreśla, że ich obowiązkiem jest zbierać dusze bez względu na okoliczności. Grell zachwyca się oziębłością Williama, ku niedowierzaniu Ronalda. William każe im wrócić do biura, gdy już skończą pracę, i złożyć raport na temat „zbrodniarza”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 65, str. 8-11. Ciekawostki * W jego rolę wcielili się Takuya Nagaoka (2 musical) i Teruma (od 2013 roku). Nawigacja en:William T. Spears de:William T. Spears es:William T. Spears ru:Уильям Т. Спирс fr:William T. Spears pt-br:William T. Spears it:William T. Spears Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Book of Doomsday Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Musical Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc